1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of controlling devices and more particularly to the control of electrical devices within prescribed and limited areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present occupancy sensors are widely used to turn on electrical lamps when motion is detected within a prescribed area and to turn off the electrical lamps when no motion is detected within the prescribed area. The turn on and turn off are abrupt, often startling the person entering or leaving the area and the lights are turned on to their maximum brightness producing glare and discomfort. The brightness level can then be adjusted by use of a separate dimmer device.